This Feeling
by Daerin-ssi
Summary: "Ji, jangan buat keputusaan hanya dengan perasaan libatkan juga pemikiran."- Soonyoung. Seventeen fic. SoonHoon. Hozi. RnR juseyo


Soonyoung melirik jam tangannya. Pukul satu lebih limabelas siang. Ia mengusak rambutnya. Persentasi didepan Miss Kang selalu tidak mudah. Ia menghela nafas, perutnya berteriak minta diisi. Sebaiknya ia bergegas ke kantin.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung mengambil makanan dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Suasana kantin tidak terlalu ramai. Matanya menangkap sesorang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. ia mendatangi orang tersebut.

"Kau lama sekali Soonyoung." ucapnya. Dia Seokmin. Tidak hanya seokmin yang ada disana. Ada Jun, Wonwoo, dan dua orang yang punya dunia sendiri Jihoon dan Seungcheol. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Seokmin lalu melirik dua orang dibagian pojok.

"Miss Kang tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun keluar sampai keinginannya terpenuhi" jawab Soonyoung menarik tempat duduk.

"Soonyoung-ah, Kau mau tidak menggantikan Jaebum tampil di festival tahun ini? Dia mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu." tanya Jun

"Ah benar, kau harus menggantikannya Soon." Balas Wonwoo

"Kapan?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Dua minggu lagi." Soonyoung hampir tersedak mendegarnya. "Kau bercanda? Aku belum menyiapkan apapun." Balas Soonyoung.

" Jangan merendah diri seperti itu lah. Kau _freestyle_ saja bisa." Ucap Seokmin. Soonyoung melotot kearah Seokmin.

"Latihan dari sekarang dong. Aku juga ikut" Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah Jihoon.

Jun, Seokmin, dan Soonyoung hanya mengangguk. Soonyoung menunduk terus sambal menyuap makanannya. SEokmin menatap kearah Soonyoung. Ayolah mereka tau bahwa Soonyoung sudah lama menyukai Jihoon. jauh sebelum Jihoon bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Mereka sudah bersahabat berlima semenjak SMA.

Seokmin tiba –tiba berdiri. Ia sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Begitupula Jun. "Aku deluan semuanya." Ucap Seokmin lalu menepuk pundak Soonyoung. "Aku juga." Ucap Jun. Melihat keadaan semakin canggung, Wonwoo mempercepat suapannya sampai habis. "Ah,aku juga. Ji, aku deluan" ucapnya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon. Dan berakhir mereka bertiga dengan suasana canggung. Tentu saja Jihoon dan Seungcheol mengobrol terus.

"Soonyoung-ah, bagaimana kelas Miss kang?" yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Jihoon. " Seperti biasa, sangat menegangkan." Jawab Soonyoung menyuap buah semangka kedalam mulutnya. "begitu kah? Oiya Seungcheol-ie, Soonyoung membantuku mengerjakan tugas tadi malam. Aku sangat senang!" Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengusak surai coklat milik Jihoon.

"Sudah makannya?" tanya Seungcheol dibalas anggukan lucu dari Jihoon.

"Sudah. Yuk, aku ada kelas setelah ini." Merekapun berdiri. "Soonyoung-ah kami deluan ya. Semangat latihannya." ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Soonyoung hanya membalas senyuman itu. sekarang ia sendiri. Soonyoung menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menghela nafas.

 _Secepat itukah kau lupa,Ji?_

* * *

 ** _Daya pikat yang memang engkau punya_**

 ** _Sungguh-sungguh ingin aku lindungi._**

 _Soonyoung POV_

 _3 hari yang lalu_

Aku meletakan panci berisi ramyeon yang aku masak tadi. Menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit lalu menuangkannya kedalam mangkuknya. Baru dua suap masuk kedalam mulutku, aku mendengar gedoran tidak sabar dari pintu depan. Saat ku buka, ternyata Jihoon dengan wajah penuh airmata. Sepatu dan sebagian celananya basah. Sepertinya ia berlari kesini. Payung berwarna merahnya tergeletak disamping nya. Tanpa babibu ia menerjangku dan membiarkan dia tenggelam dalam pelukanku.

"Ji? Ada apa? Ayo masuk dulu" ia mengangguk kecil. Membuka sepatunya dan mengantung mantelnya. Kami duduk di sofa depan TV ku. Aku memberinya selimut agar merasa hangat. Aku membiarkan dia selesai dengan tangisnya. Ia mengenggam tanganku.

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" ia menyedot cairan dihidungnya. Lalu berbicara dengan suara serak.

"Seungcheol…" lalu ia airmatanya turun lagi. Tanganku bergerak menyekanya.

"ada apa dengan Seungcheol?" airmatanya turun semakin deras.

"S-Seungcheol, aku melihatnya.. Uh, melihatnya jalan dengan Jeonghan." Sudah kuduga, sebelumnya aku melihatnya jalan dengan Jisoo.

"Mungkin mereka hanya jalan sebagai teman" kucoba menghiburnya.

"Mana ada teman yang mecium bibir dengan mesra!" aku tertegun. Ia terus menangis di tanganku.

"Dasar bajingan! B-bisanya kau lakukan ini kepadaku! Aku akan menghajarmu! Dia memang Bajingan Soon! Dia tidak sepertimu. Kau tidak akan membuatku sedih, kau selalu menyemangatiku. Dasar brengsek!" umpatnya. Tanganku bergerak mengelus surainya lalu menarik dirinya kedalam pelukanku. Ia tidak menolak.

"Menangislah." Mendengar itu tangisannya semakin keras. Pundakku semakin basah.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian tangisnya berhenti dan diikuti isakan kecil lalu ia sauranya tak terdengar lagi. Aku tanganku bergerak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tertidur. Akupun mengendongnya ke tempat tidurku. Membiarkan dia terlelap disana. Dia sudah biasa menginap dirumahku. Seperti saat kelulusan SMA kami berlima –Jun,Wonwoo,Seokmin, dan Jihoon- mengadakan pesta di flatku. Hanya Jihoon yang kubiarkan tidur ditempat tidurku.

Aku berjalan ke dapur, Ramyeon ku tadi sudah mengembang. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuangnya. Aku dalam keadaan menghemat sekarang. Orangtuaku akan mengirim uang minggu depan dan uang sisaku bekerja sudah menipis. Mau tak mau aku harus memakan ramyeon itu. setelah selesai aku memberekan piring kotor dan berjalan ke kamar mengambil laptop. Masih ada tugas persentasi yang harus ku kerjakan dan _deadline_ nya 3 hari lagi. Aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Aku duduk di meja makan lalu membuka laptopku. Aku harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat.

Entah sampai jam berapa aku menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku terbangun dengan posisi kepala di meja makan. Aku meregangkan tubuhku. Punggungku sakit karena tidur di kursi. Aku berjalan membuka kulkas dan mengambil air mineral dalam botol. Saat aku menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan menegakan punggung, aku melihat ada pesan di kertas kecil tertempel disana.

 _Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya Soonyoung-ah. Dan terimakasih juga sudah mendengarkan curhatanku. Sebagai tanda terimakasih aku siapkan sarapan untukmu^^_

 _-Jihoon_

Aku menoleh kearah piring berisi nasi goreng kimchi disebelah kompor lalu tersenyum.

Tetapi, dua hari kemudian aku melihat Seungcheol mencium Jihoon di taman.

 ** _Dan setelah luka-lukamu reda_**

 ** _Kau lupa aku juga punya rasa._**

* * *

Soonyoung terus menegak minuman beralkohol ditangannya. Sambil terus meracau tidak jelas, ia memesan minum terus menerus. Seorang bartender kenalannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Soonyoung-ah. Kau bilang besok ada kelas?"

"Ha?iyakah?" Soonyoung menopang dagunya, matanya setengah tertutup, mukanya memerah. Dia mabuk. Bartender itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan mengelap gelasnya.

"Oi, Youngjae" yang dipanggil menoleh. Choi Youngjae, seorang bartender sekaligus teman Jun. mereka berkenalan karena bar ini sering didatangi Jun dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja Soonyoung mengenalnya.

Youngjae mengarahkan dagunya ke Soonyoung yang sudah tepar. "daritadi tidak berhenti meracau aneh." Jun menatap Soonyoung datar. Soonyoung hanya akan mabuk saat benar benar stress. Jun mengusak rambutnya, ia harus mengantar si Sipit ini pulang.

"Kenapa menghubungiku?"

"Katanya, jika dia mabuk telpon saja kamu lewat hpnya"

"Sialan." Ayolah ini pukul satu pagi. Jun menyenggol Soonyoung dengan lututnya. "Heh, Sipit. Bangun". Panggilan itu hanya di balas gumaman tidak jelas dari Soonyoung.

"Yaah~ Youngjae. Satu gelas lagi~" ucap Soonyoung mengangkat gelasnya. " Kau sudah mabuk, bodoh" balas Youngjae.

"Hngg~? Ga tuh. Saaatuu laagi." Yougjae menatap Jun. Jun mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Soonyoung.

"Yak, tumben kau kesini? ada masalah?" Soonyoung menatap Jun walau matanya berusaha untuk terbuka.

"Tidak, hanya sup rumput laut ibuku sangat lezat." Nah, jika sudah ngawur gini tandanya dia benar benar mabuk. Nanti juga cerita sendiri.

"Gelas terakhirmu, Kwon." Youngjae meletakkan gelas itu di depan Soonyoung lalu disambar oleh Soonyoung menegaknya hingga habis. Ia mendesah kecil sesudah menegaknya. Lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Sudah tuan? Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Jun dengan nada mengejek. Tak ada respon, Soonyoung menghadap Jun.

"Jun-ah, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit huh?" tanya Soonyoung sambal memainkan gelasnya. Saat ia berbicara Jun menjauhkan wajahnya karena bau alcohol yang mengumbar dari mulut Soonyoung.

"Menjauh, Kwon. Kau bau alcohol. Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia..Dia selalu datang padaku setiap ada lelaki yang menyakitinya. Setelah itu, dia kembali pada mereka. Segampang itukah?" Jun mulai mengerti. Ia hanya biarkan Soonyoung meracau. Soonyoung tak pernah menyebutkan siapa dia yang ia maksud. Tapi Jun mengerti.

"aku juga ingin merasakan bahagia seperti yang ia rasakan. Aku juga ingin begitu mudahnya melupakan semua tentangnya. Begitu ingin mencari yang lain saat bosan, tapi aku tidak serpihan memori itu tak bisa ku lepas dari genggamanku."

"Aku bodoh ya" ucapnya tersenyum miris. " aku terlalu takut untuk memulai. Takut bahwa semua berubah setelah ia mengetahuinya. Takut dengan rasa sakit yang timbul setelahnya. Nyatanya sebelum memberitaunya saja sudah sangat sakit. aku seorang pengecut."

"Aku juga berharap dia memiliki waktu yang sulit karena memikirkanku. Tapi, melirikku saja tidak. Haha, lucu memang." Setelah itu Soonyoung tertidur. Ia mabuk berat. Jun menatap ia iba lalu bangkit dan membopong Soonyoung.

"Youngjae-ya, ini bayaran anak ini. Terimakasih." Youngjae menerima dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

"WAA!" Soonyoung terbagun dengan nafas tersenggal, bulir keringat di pelipisnya terus mengucur. Mimpi buruk. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ini apartemennya. Bagaimana ia bisa disini?. Tiba tiba ia merasa pening luarbiasa. Perutnya terasa teraduk. Ia berjalan sempoyongan kearah kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Setelah itu ia mencuci wajahnya. Ia harus mencari makanan untuk meredakan rasa mabuknya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul Sembilan pagi. Ia membelakkan matanya. Ia ada kelas pukul delapan. Persetan, lebih baik bolos saja.

Siang harinya Soonyoung berlatih untuk festival tahun ini di studio dance di kampusnya. Tapi, Sekarang sudah pukul enam sore dan Soonyoung belum menemukan koreo yang cocok untuk lagunya. Ia terus mengganti gerakannya. Lama-lama ia stress sendiri. Penat. Butuh inspirasi. Maka ia keluar dari ruangan itu berjalan ke ujung lorong yang dindingnya terdapat jendela besar menampakan matahari tenggelam. ia tersentak saat ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Eh, Soonyoung. maaf mengagetkan mu." Itu Jihoon dengan sebuah gitar di punggungnya.

"Oh.. Hai. Sedang apa?" ini benar benar canggung.

Jihoon terkekeh " Melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Dahi Soonyoung mengerut tak mengerti. "Latihan maksudku. Aku juga tampil di festival."

Soonyoung menepuk dahinya. " Ooh, sudah mau pulang?"

"Mungkin, tidak ada inspirasi. Kamu?"

" Sama. Ini mau balik lagi ke studio." Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Aku ikut boleh?" Sontak Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon. ia mengusap hidungnya lalu mengangguk diikuti senyuman ceria oleh Jihoon.

Dan akhirnya Soonyoung tetap mencari gerakannya dan Jihoon berkutat dengan parpiturnya. Selama menari Soonyoung juga curi-curi pandang ke Jihoon. Jihoon sih tidak sadar karena pake _headphone_. Satu setengah jam berlalu, Soonyoung merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sudah dapat sesuatu?" tanya Soonyoung sambil mengambil air mineralnya. Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, sedikit." balasya Lalu menutup membereskan barang barangnya.

Mereka jalan beriringan berdua. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Sementara, Soonyoung berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia harus bilang bahwa dia menyukai Jihoon atau tidak. Dia menghela nafas membuat Jihoon menoleh.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jihoon.

"um? Tidak." Jihoon mengangguk kecil. Jihoon terlihat ragu beberapa saat.

"Soon, kau tau sepertinya Seungcheol hanya memainkan perasaanku." Soonyoung sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan itu. dalam hati ia berkata ' kau baru menyadarinya?'.

"belakangan ini ia tidak peduli denganku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Soonyoung terdiam tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"atau aku pertahankan saja sampai benar benar sakit?" Jihoon tersenyum miris. Langkah Soonyoungpun terhenti. Jihoon yang dua langkah didepannya menatap Soonyoung aneh.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Jihoon dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

"Ji, jangan buat keputusaan hanya dengan perasaan libatkan juga pemikiran." Ucap Soonyoung sambil menunduk. Dahi Jihoon berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu-"

"Aku menyukaimu,Ji." Jihoon kaget. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Sejak kapan?" sorot mata Soonyoung meredup.

"Jauh sebelum kau mengenal Seungcheol. Aku menyadarinya saat kita lulus." Soonyoung dapat melihat reaksi badan Jihoon. ia pun sadar bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menyatakannya sekarang.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Potong Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Soonyoung tau. Sangat tau bahwa Jihoon memaksakan senyumnya.

* * *

Selama hampir dua minggu, Jihoon selalu menghindarinya. Berbicara hanya seperlunya lalu pergi. Ini yang ia takutkan. Seharusnya ia tidak memberitau secepat itu. ia jadi stress. Hari ini festival akan dirayakan. Ia tak boleh memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya. Ia harus professional. Ia mengganti warna rambutnya dari hitam ke _blonde_. Membuat ia terlihat sangat mencolok.

Saat Soonyoung naik keatas panggung. Sorakan penonton mengeras. Penampilannya sangat bagus membuat orang - orang terpukau. Soonyoung saat berterimakasih karena kerja kerasnya selama dua minggu terbayar. Ia langsung mengganti bajunya, karena ia tak boleh ketinggalan dengan penampilan Jihoon. untungnya ia masih sempat menontonnya.

Jihoon membawa dua lagu. Satu lagu buatan sendiri dan satunya lagi membawa lagu Tori Kelly Paper Heart. Ia berjalan ke panggung membawa gitar yang selalu ia pakai.

 _Goodbye love, you flew right by love_

 _Remember the way you made me feel_ _  
_ _Such young love but_ _  
_ _Something in me knew that it was real_ _  
_ _Frozen in my head_

 _Pictures I'm living through for now_ _  
_ _Trying to remember all the good times_ _  
_ _Our life was cutting through so loud_ _  
_ _Memories are playing in my dull mind_ _  
_ _I hate this part paper hearts_ _  
_ _And I'll hold a piece of yours_ _  
_ _Don't think I would just forget about it_ _  
_ _Hoping that you won't forget about it_

Para penonton mulai terbawa suasana dengan lirik dari lagu tersebut. Tidak kalah dengan lagu buatan Jihoon sendiri yang menggetarkan hati para penonton. Suara lembut, petikan gitar yang manis, wajahnya yang cantik membuat penampilannya sangat indah. Jangan tanya Soonyoung sedang apa, dia menonton dengan sangat focus, mungkin ia tidak mengedip. Saat Jihoon selesai bernyanyi. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Jihoon. Soonyoung bersumpah raut wajah Jihoon menegang seketika. Rasa bersalah semakin mengerogotinya.

* * *

Diakhir acara, panitia melakukan sesi penutupan, berpidato pendek, dan menyanyi bersama. Semua yang tampil diacara tersebut dikumpulkan dipanggung untuk memberikan rasa hormat kepada penonton yang meramaikan acara. Soonyoung tergesa gesa berlari kearah panggung dan hampir tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikat tali sepatunya sebentar.

 _"Kepada Kwon Soonyoung diharap untuk segera naik keatas panggung"_

Soonyoug mengendus, ia paling tidak suka disuruh buru-buru. Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu dengan indah. Ia menaiki tangga menuju panggung dan tebak siapa yang paling pinggir, itu Jihoon. Soonyoung berdiri Canggung disebelah JIhoon. semua yang dipanggung saling menggenggam tangan. Soonyoung menggerakan jarinya malu. Tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Jihoon juga sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Saat ia mencoba lagi, Jihoon menerimanya dan menggenggam tangannya. Semua yang di pangung mengangkat tangan lalu menunduk sembilanpuluh derajat kearah penonton diiringi tepuk tangan meriah menandakan acara hari ini sukses. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil melirik tangannya yang mengenggam tanagn mungil Jihoon. ia diterima.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Sudah lama tidak nulis ff. mohon maklum jika banyak typo ya hehe:D. Soonhoon emg jarang tapi sekali buat moment buat kelepek memang. Gimana Diamond Edge Day-2, baper gak? Hahaha. Ku denger sunyoung bilang Uji istrinya dan dia suaminya. AAAK! Baper akutuuu:( . yasudah nanti saja baper baperannya.

Tinggalkan jejak yaa. Review kalian sangat membantu makasiih.


End file.
